Death and Taxes
Death and Taxes is the 7th episode of 10th season of "E.R." Summary Lewis has a rough day: Chuck proposes having kids with her, she misses an appointment with an auditor, and Ben Hollander commits suicide. Pratt receives an unfavorable review from Romano and also treats a con who was raped in prison. During her ER rotation, Abby agrees to study with Neela. Gallant makes a decision that results in the death of a young girl with leukemia. Sam's son Alex spends the day in the ER, following Luka around for most of it, ending with Luka X-raying his head. Chen gets a call from the Chinese embassy and heads for a plane as her vacationing parents were in an accident. Sam unscrews Romano's hand and Lewis locks it up for the rest of the shift. NBC Description BUSY DR. LEWIS MAKES PLANS FOR DINNER WITH PATIENT -- BUT THE WORLD INTERFERES; EMMY WINNER BOB NEWHART GUEST-STARS: A busy Dr. Lewis (Sherry Stringfield) plans a home-cooked dinner with the elderly Hollander (Emmy Award-winning guest star Bob Newhart, "The Bob Newhart Show") her depressed patient who is going blind, treats a stressed-out housewife (guest star Betsy Brandt), arranges for an IRS audit and then hides the detached arm of the nasty Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane). Elsewhere, Neela (Parminder Nagra) and Dr. Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) treat a vulnerable 18-year-old (guest star Efren Antonio Ramirez) who was attacked in jail and Dr. Gallant (Sharif Atkins) must gamble with a risky hospital transfer to help a young septic cancer patient. Meanwhile, Dr. Kovac (Goran Visnjic) clashes with Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) over the treatment of a patient (guest star Dohn Norwood) she suspects needs an appendectomy and nurse Sam (Linda Cardellini) parks her precocious son (guest star Oliver Davis) in the E.R. for a day where the kid gets an eyeful. Ming-Na also stars. TV-14 Trivia *Although in the opening credits, Noah Wyle and Laura Innes do not appear in this episode. Quotes :Romano: (to Susan) Pratt is a rabid dog that needs to be taken outside and shot before he infects the rest of the staff. :Pratt (to Morris): Hey. What the hell are you doing here? :Morris: Working. :Pratt: I thought you quit. :Morris: Oh, my dad wouldn't let me. Said he'd pull the money plug if I didn't see this thing through. :Pratt: This thing, meaning a career in medicine? :Morris: Yeah. :Romano: (to Abby) Ah, the Helen Keller of County. I hear you missed a skull fracture today. Keep it up, you'll be back to code browns in no time. :Romano's prosthetic arm grabs Sam's butt, Sam removes it from him :Susan: What are you doing? :Sam: He just grabbed my ass! Here, take this to church and have it exorcised. (hands Susan the hand and walks away) :Romano: That's right, you keep walking! Right up to the nursing director's office 'cause by the time you get there, there'll be a pink slip waiting for you. :Sam: Good! Give me plenty of time to file my sexual harassment lawsuit! :Romano: (to Susan) Do you mind? :Susan: Yes, I do. You can have it back by the end of the day if you learn to behave! :Romano: Give me my damned hand back! :Romano (to Susan): Time's up, where's my hand? :Susan: It's in the women's bathroom in the tampon machine. Get it yourself. :Pratt: Dr. Romano, you got a minute? :Romano: I've got ten patients of my own and six med students I'm avoiding like the plague. You think it looks like I have a minute? :Pratt: I need you to do a rape kit. :Romano: I didn't see anything on the board. :Pratt: Came in with a knife wound, he didn't tell us at first. :Romano: 'He'? :Pratt: The prisoner you gave me earlier? He has some rectal bleeding. :Romano: Oh. Well, you go ahead. I'll sign off on it. :Pratt: No. Per legal, an Attending's supposed to do all rape exams. :Romano: It'll be our little secret. :Pratt: Hey, wait a minute! Wait a minute! You're always all over me for this, that and the other protocol, and now you want me to do a procedure which requires me... :Romano: What, are you all of a sudden, Mr. By the Book? This is not a stretch for you, Pratt. Just do it. Break the rules, you're good at it. :Luka: (About Mr. Persky's perforated appendix) He was given discharge instructions and came back as directed. The system worked. :Corday: Oh, for you, maybe, but he'll be subjected to a riskier surgery and I'll miss dinner with my daughter. Score one for your bloody mission. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10